Losing control
by Natecchi
Summary: The moment he hears the loud thud, the moment he sees Newt sliding down the wall, going limp and soundless, the moment he sees red on Newt's face, coloring his freckled pale cheeks - his own vision goes red.


Fill for the following prompt on kink meme:  
I want to see Graves loosing his shit and going beserk after Newt is thrown against a table and knocked unconcious (headwounds bleed a lot).

Bonus: Everyone is surprised because Graves never showed that he even *liked* Newt and treated him more as a necessary annoyance.

* * *

The moment he hears the loud thud, the moment he sees Newt sliding down the wall, going limp and soundless, the moment he sees red on Newt's face, coloring his freckled pale cheeks - his own vision goes red.

Percival's face twists in anger, he growls like a beast and forgets, simply forgets he's an Auror and lunges forward, only to be held back. He screams and trashes, and his mind is blank of other thoughts than beating, _killing_ the bastard who hurt Newt.

"Director, calm down!" he hears one of his Aurors yelling in his ear, from his left side. He hears them all, worriedly keeping him in place, calling for calmness, he hears them, but doesn't want to _listen_.

The imbecile who used an exploding spell in such a small room, the idiot responsible for hurting Newt, stood still, horror written all over his face, with his hands trembling, with his entire body shaking violently.

Percival growls again and breaks free from the grip of about five Aurors. He raises his fist above the man's head, ready to hit, and hit and hit again, until he bleeds, until he's unconscious, until he doesn't breathe. The man doesn't move, resigned with his punishment,

A hard slap across Percival's cheek brings him back to reality, clears his mind and he sees Goldstein, her eyes filled with tears, her hands red- red, like blood and hears her voice, stern and accusatory.

"Stop behaving like a brainless beast, director. Newt is the most important now, you should have checked on him first."

Tina's words land heavy on his heart and he turns to search for Newt, his eyes finding him against the same wall, still unconscious but looking a bit better. His wound stopped bleeding and his face, now clear of all the bloody mess, regained some color.

Percival promptly ignores all the stares, confused whispering of his Aurors, the faint smile on Tina's lips as she wipes at her eyes, and hurries over to Newt's side. He crouches down, kneels down, in front of the magizoologist and takes his head between his palms and raises it to get a better view of Newt's face.

"Mr. Scamander." Percival whispers "Newt. Wake up, Newt." He brings their foreheads together and looks how Newt's eyes start moving beneath his eyelids. Percival's lips tremble, his hands are sweating and shaking, and he simply doesn't know what to do or what to say.

Newt opens his eyes and blinks a few times before his vision focuses on Percival's face, so close and so worried. Newt's lips form a small smile as he looks dazed at Percival.

"Mr. Graves? What happened?" Newt blinks repeatedly again and winces at the pain throbbing in his head. He tries to reach for his wound - which stopped bleeding, probably thanks to Tina's first aid, but still in need of healing - but Percival catches his hand midway and squeezes in his.

"Shhh." Percival shushes him softly. Newt looks between Percival's face and their hands with confusion written all over his face, until probably his brain catches up with the things happening around him and with him. He suddenly becomes aware of their closeness, because a faint blush spreads on those cheeks, the previous paleness going away in a matter of seconds.

"Mr. Graves-" Newt stutters and avoids Percival's eyes. Percival feels his lips forming a small smile. He shouldn't look, _feel_ relieved. But he feels it, and he's so confused of what he's feeling. He wants to see Newt safe and sound, to hear his laughter, to feel the warmth of his skin, to run his fingers through those soft-looking ginger locks, to look into those blue eyes, to whisper in those cute ears, to kiss those full lips-

"Percival." He says and swallows the lump in his throat. Newt's blush deepens and he licks at his dried lips.

"Percival," Newt repeats firmly. Then he looks straight at Percival, his eyes gentle and a smile quirking his lips up. "I could use some help." Newt says and squeezes Percival's hand in response. "Would you mind?"

Percival shakes his head and sighs. He's smiling for some odd reason. Maybe he's just glad that Newt's going to be alright. Maybe it's the way Newt glances at him just _understandingly_. Maybe it's the way his heart hammers against his rib cage at the feeling of Newt's body heat as that leans on Percival when he helps him up.

Percival doesn't know. It's simply the first time he feels like this.


End file.
